Bnha: New Heroes have Arrived
by Marz'n'Saki
Summary: Bnha: New heros have arrived: This story is about the original BNHA heros in there later age with kids of their own. The story is in the point of view of pro hero Izuku Midoriya's daughter Yuki. Follow the story of how her and her friends grow into pro heros and follow in their parents footsteps. enjoy.


My Hero Academia: New Heroes have Arrived

By Marisa Alvillar and Sakura Treasaigh

Midoriya yuki, that's me. The daughter of Midoriya Izuku, other wise known as the hero deku. People just adore him, always trying to get him to talk to them. Now you would think that all the attention my family gets because of my dad would be amazing, however... I hate it. My brother, Riku and mother, Ochako don't mind all of it, but I guess when everyone you meet compares you to your dad everyday gets a little stressful, oh I guess I should explain what I'm talking about. You see, I obtained my dads quirk in all its glory. You would think I would obtain at least some of my moms quirk or my brother being the one to inherit my dad's quirk instead of me. Now don't get me wrong, I don't hate my quirk, I love it, but when your quirk is responsible for starting a rivalry with your childhood friend, it gets a little...upsetting to enjoy it sometimes. If you know anything about my father, you would know that his quirk is called one for all. The same as the famous hero all might. Now my dad wasn't born with a quirk, all might past of his powers by giving it to my dad with a strand of his hair. Yeah it's a little weird. My dad got into UA to meet the best young hero, including my mom =3. However, there was one of his classmates who he knew at a young age. His name was bakugou Katsuki. Now after a few years of moving on in life, my dad and Katsuki managed to get along after I befriended his younger son Bakugou Takeo, just a little younger than my brother. Now Takeo has an older brother my age, Bakugou Takashi. The way Takeo acted was the exact opposite of how his father pro-hero bakugou Katsuki, instead he acted more like his other father eijiro kirishima, he's shy but encouraging when he's around others he likes to read manga and listen to older music. Takeo also wants to become a hero so he can be like his parents and so he can help make the world a better place. Now Takashi is what you could call an exact copy of his hot headed father Katsuki's personality, at least after the…incident -_-. I was very good friends with him, we were inseparable when our parents would come to either of our houses. This was before our younger brothers were born. However, this great bond we both shared stopped the day I got my quirk. A little insight on this situation, Takashi had always said that he was the going to be the one to get his quirk first out of the both of us. He wanted to be the best out of us, which I didn't mind, since I didn't like alot of attention anyways. But one night at home, I had realized that I had my quirk(after not getting some juice). I wasn't gonna say anything so I could have Takashi have his moment, but my dad was just too excited over all of it. So when Takashi found out at school, he had made it a new goal to beat me at everything and surpass me whenever he could. And that's how it's been for years now. But now school is starting up again, which means I'll be able to take that test to prove myself to everyone that I too can get into UA like my parents. And like usually get my ass kicked by Takashi if I do ( there's no escaping that if he gets in). School should be starting soon because it's already about to be fall I hope we both get in to UA high so we can achieve are dreams. 2 weeks later . Ok it's the big test tomorrow we finally get to see if we can become heroes. I guess i should call Takeo and hype him up before the big test since he generally gets nervous before big things like this oh and i can call suzu ( suzu kaminari daughter of kyoka jiro and denki kaminari pro-heroes). I can't wait to see which of my friends will get in to UA well let's call Takeo and suzu we can group call and maybe i can see who else is going to UA. * goes on phone and presses call suzu and takeo* RING RING RING RING *answers phone* "hey suzu hey takeo how's it going you guys excited for tomorrow?!" "Ya I can't wait omg you guys i heard that Juko todoroki is going to UA too." " i wonder if we"ll be in the hero course and that'd be really cool if we were in the same class as arata shinso remember when we were all in kindergarten and we would run around the play structures and pretend we were are parents that was fun" " ya that was hilarious I remember that Takashi would get all flustered around you yuki" " really i never noticed i thought that he just always had allergies, it kinda sucks that i got my quirk first i always looked up to him and i wish he could have got his first" " hey he- give me back my phon- WhAt ArE yOu guys talking about huh?!?! I bet it's something pretty stupi- yu-yuki wh-what are you doing talking to takeo" " he's my friend so i'm talking to him and we're not talking about anything stupid we're talking about UA" " ooh don't tell me that your going to try to get into the hero course" " why do you even care your acting like a tundere ooo do you have a crush on yuki"(is acting mischievous) " a-uhh- ahh hahaha a-as if psh here's your stupid phone back takeo-o um thanks i guess *takashi leaves room and slams door shut* ooo I think I has a crush on you" " yes he definitely likes you haha do you like him" " no he definitely doesn't like me don't you remember when we were in middle school third year, he tried to break my arm because I won a game of hide and go seek, so I personally don't think he "likes" me that much".

Characters and they're quirks:

Yuki midoriya: 15 quirk: one for all parents: Ochako midoriya and izuku midoriya

Takeo bakugou: 14 quirk: metal morphing (he can make metal shoot out of his arms and his hands can shape the metal because they heat the metal) Parents: Katsuki bakugou and eijiro bakugo

Suzu kaminari : 14 quirk: super amp (she has a earphone jack like thing like her mother but she can plug one into her arm and play it like a guitar and the other arm sounds like a bass she opens her mouth while playing and enjoy the show) Parents: denki kaminari and jirou kaminari

Junko todoroki: 15 quirk: cold creation ( can create a shape of something out of ice and then he melts it and boom he can create whatever he wants as long as he eats enough food a day) Parents: shouto todoroki and momo todoroki

Takashi bakugou: 15 quirk:??? Parents: Katsuki bakugou and eijiro bakugou

Arata shinso: 14 quirk: mind control ( she can put in fake memories, make them hallucinate or just straight up control them but only if she speaks to them to stop villains or to make someone think they know her but she doesn't use it on the innocent ) Parents: shinso hitoshi and ???

More coming soon…

First day of school I'm so excited I can't wait. I can't believe that we get to go to UA high the most historical hero academy to exist.


End file.
